


Earstale (and AUs)

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, don't worry frisk is safe, non-sexual stuff only, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: The universe of Earstale, where people and monsters have animal traits based on their soul type or personality.





	1. Undertale: Frisk's welcome

When the little human bun first came to live around Snowdin with the bros, it was because Undyne had scared them so bad they didn’t want to continue their journey through the underground.

 

Question: Has Sans ever eaten Frisk?  
Answer: Yeah, let me tell you the story...

Of course, Papy was more than happy to set up the sofa as a bed for their new human guest.

Sans, however, wasn’t so thrilled. He was okay with Frisk, of course. They’d never hurt a Froggit, much less his brother, but he really knew things should progress. Still, he wasn’t going to be outright hostile.

Being a crafty cat, he decided to tangentially get Frisk to keep going.

So, first night, they all decide to have a ‘camp out’ in the living room as a welcome to Frisk. Paps falls asleep early, so Sans starts telling scary stories.

The poor bun gets more frightened as it goes on, and finally jumps into Sans’ lap to be safe from the imagined ghoulies. Sans had been so into his little plot that he’d neglected food for a while, so as Frisk is curled up against him, his stomach growls.

He thinks for a minute as Frisk looks at him, kinda curious now, but tells them, “Hey, kid, you wanna know what it’s like to be a cinnamon bunny?”

They tilt their head, but nod. And so, he promises they’ll be safe, asks them not to wiggle too much, and starts eating them. Head first, of course, and boy does the kid freeze.

They’re scared, understandably, but they trust Sans a lot and he’s never done anything to hurt them, unlike most other monsters. So they stay still and Sans gets it over with pretty quick.

Leaning back on the many pillows in their little ‘camp site’, Sans rubs at them and asks if they’re okay and comfy and stuff. Frisk is, actually, and they actually feel a lot safer from the scary things out in the dark. For his part, Sans is super full and loving it, plus Frisk is really warm, so it’s making him sleepy.

They fell asleep that way and Papyrus had a conniption in the morning.


	2. Undertale: The Tweety Bird case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new is in the underground and they're staying with the skellies! But Papy finds them vanished. What to do now?

Papyrus’ distress was easy to hear, even from downstairs.

“NYOOHOOHOO! SAAAAAAAAAAAANS!”

On the sofa, Sans called, “what’s up, bro?” His big white tail flicked slowly back and forth, smile never leaving despite worrying for his brother.

“MY HUMAN HAS ESCAPED!” Papyrus came bounding down the stairs and flopped on his face at the bottom, his tears soaking the carpet and curly tail drooping. “THE CAGE IS EMPTY AND HER LITTLE BELL IS THERE AND I AM SO WORRIIIIIIIED!”

“aw, c’mon, bro. you know she wouldn’t run off too far. She’s too small and her wing’s still hurt.” Sans sat up a little bit, “why don’tcha look around the house? And if not, why not check outside? She can’t have gotten far.”

Papyrus hopped up and seemed completely cured of his despair, grinning with ears perked and striking a valiant pose, “OF COURSE! I WILL DO JUST THAT. I’LL START WITH OUTSIDE FIRST” with that he ran out into the snow.

Sighing, Sans relaxed again, about to sleep again when he heard a soft squeak. Turning his head and opening one socket, he saw Frisk standing at the kitchen arch.

“Sans?” Frisk asked, their floppy bunny ears making them look more melancholy than they actually were, “Where did the bird lady go?”

A small smirk made its way into his smile as Sans replied, “They’re still here, and perfectly safe. No worries, kiddo.”

Looking confused, Frisk came over and sat on the end of the sofa, “What do you mean? Papyrus is so upset…how are they okay?”

“eh, pap just doesn’t know where they are. He’ll calm down once they’re back in their cage,” Sans shrugged, then winked. “But I’ll show ya where they’re hiding if you wanna know.”

Nodding, Frisk clutched their hands together pleadingly.

Sans chuckled and closed his sockets, lifting his shirt and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Beneath a layer of glistening blue magic lay the little bird-woman, motionless and lying flat down.

“SANS!” Frisk yelped, hands going to the strangely warm magical surface, “oh my gosh, is she dead? Why would you do this?!”

“huh? nah, kiddo, she’s fine. Just sleeping.” Sans shrugged and put his finger to his smile, “but let’s keep it down, kid. Paps might hear ya and I don’t think I like being the cat who ate the canary in that case.”

Frisk gently bapped Sans on the forehead, “Bad pun. I still don’t understand why you did it.”

“Well, to tell ya the truth, been doing this every afternoon for a while now,” Sans confessed. “helps her wing heal, being around so much pure magical energy. Plus, surprisingly, she seems to really relax better in there.” His cheekbones glowed faintly blue as he mumbled, “and she doesn’t taste half bad either.”

Frisk pouted a bit, and Sans felt his ears go back as the sweat beaded on his skull, “s-so…you got it now, kid? No harm no fowl, right?”

The human looked at him for a long moment, his eyelights shrinking steadily. Then they giggled and flopped down, head on the magic sack, “You’ve got a blue tummy!”

Sans was both embarrassed and relieved at that. At least Frisk wasn’t freaking out like he had been afraid they would. His worst fears were an instant reset, or being sliced open, and the best case was…well, pretty much this. But having the kid nuzzling into his stomach and cooing like that was just too much. “A-aw geeze. Now you know my horrible secret. Seriously, though, you aren’t going to tell paps, right?”

“nope,” Frisk’s tiny fluffy tail wiggled eagerly, “as long as you don’t hurt her, I don’t have to.”

“ehehehe, no way. I’m too lazy to hurt anybody,” Sans ruffled their hair affectionately. Seemed like he shouldn’t have worried at all.

“SANS! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!”

Papyrus was standing at the door, staring pointedly at his brother.

Oops.


	3. Underswap: Doctor...Papyrus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anxious Blue brings in an injured human. How will Honey calm down his brother and help the human?

Papyrus lazily nudged the bird woman who was resting on his chest. Next to him, pacing worriedly, was Sans, his big blue eyelights wobbling through his tears.  
“PAPY WHAT IF SHE DIES?! I DID NOT MEAN TO HURT HER! I DID NOT EVEN KNOW MY PUZZLES COULD BE THAT DANGEROUS!” Sans was almost wailing with grief, as he had been since he’d brought in the injured human. His fluffy blue tail was frizzed out and his ears back, saying exactly how stressed he was. “I WILL NEVER USE THAT ROPE SNARE AGAIN.”

“’s okay, baby bro. she’s breathin’ and movin’ some so she’s not dead yet, or paralyzed or anything.” Papyrus smoothed down the woman’s hair with one finger. Dang, she was small. He could feel his tail trying to wag at how cute and helpless she was. Eh, too much effort, though.

“B-BUT PAPY…” Sans sniffled, holding his tail and using it to wipe the tears off his face, “HER NECK IS SO BRUISED AND HER LEG….”

His brother was right, Papyrus noted. The bird-human had tangled itself in the rigging of one of Sans’ puzzles and ended up nearly strangling to death and breaking their leg. He sighed, “Sans, why don’tcha go take a nice long shower to get relaxed. I’ll heal’er.”

“YOU WILL?” Sans looked at the human, then Papyrus, uncertain. “DO YOU PROMISE?”

He hated that word, but Papyrus sighed and nodded, “promise, bro. now scoot.”

“OKAY.” Sans scurried away.

As soon as he heard the bathroom door shut, Papyrus’ ears perked up. This would be simple enough. Setting the leg as he would one of his own bones, he let his magic spread over the injury. Yeah, no trouble there. He was good at healing, always had been, so he’d fixed a lot of breaks and scrapes for people.

The real trouble came when he looked at her neck. The bruising was deep and he could already tell she’d have trouble speaking for a good long time. This was too serious even for his skills. A trained doctor would need to see this, but there wasn’t anybody like that around Snowdin, and nobody in the capitol would take a human patient since they actually know what humans look like.

Instinct made a very soft whine come from his throat. Aw geeze, this poor human. He could have some sympathy for her, sure. She wasn’t the one forcing them on this never-ending cycle of resets. He’d never even seen her before, and now she was trapped just like they were. Trapped and hurt and….shoot. He’d just have to resort to drastic measures.  
The only way he knew to heal drastic injuries was to be submerged in pure magic. He didn’t have much magic solution on hand, just a bottle’s worth in case something happened to Sans that needed immediate results to fix. He also didn’t have the necessary treated glass to hold the solution in….but he did have a way, and this human was small enough that it could work.

Papyrus carefully slid the bird down from his chest to rest in the pocket of his hoodie, getting up and heading for the kitchen. The first-aid kit was easy to pull down from its high shelf (much too high for Sans to reach; he tended to overreact to small injuries) and he fished the bottle out soon enough.  
Muttering to himself, Papyrus uncapped the bottle, “welp, lady, you better thank me for this later, cause this stuff is nasty.” Grimacing slightly, he began to drink the whole thing. It was like swallowing fire, it burned and sent jolts through every inch of his body, but this had to be done. He knew what he was doing, kind of, and was the only one qualified to do it….in a way. He had a doctorate didn’t he? Well that made him a doctor. So there. Dr. oh-boy-is-this-risky.

He stuck his tongue out at the now empty brown bottle, putting the lid back on and shivering at the remaining taste and tingle in his mouth. “yuck…then again, I doubt feathers are going to taste too good either.”

The little body in his pocket twitched, and Papyrus looked upward for a moment and closed his sockets, “I swear Dr. River would be laughing at me if they were here.” Slowly, he took the human out of his pocket and smoothed her feathers down. “You’ll be better in a little bit. Just breathe and rest.” His soul sent a warm wave outward, and he chuckled. Yeah, despite being the judge, jury, and executioner when it came to humans, he was all warm and gooey inside. Soft as a marshmallow. Or he hoped so, anyway.

The sound of water running stopped, and Sans’ voice could be heard singing some stupid song from Dapperbot. Better get a move on, then.

Shifting the bird till her wings were tight against her, Papyrus looked around nervously before….well….putting her in his mouth. Ugh, he was right, feathers tasted horrible. But the rest of her? not that bad. Salty, kinda. Ew but that texture on the feathers! Tickly and pokey at the same time. Just get it over with!

She got stuck halfway in his throat and he had to gulp hard to get her past it. He figured her wings were sticking to his mouth. Those scratchy little bird feet didn’t feel too nice either, sliding down the delicate magical structures he’d made for a throat. Shaking his head in disgust, Papyrus made his way back to the sofa. He’d done too much already, and honestly that magic solution was making him a little light-headed.

Sans came back and looked around, “PAPY? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?”

Papyrus opened one socket and replied, “the human? Oh, I dunno, bro. fell asleep. Maybe she wandered off.”

“SHE WAS UNCONCIOUS!” Sans said incredulously. “HOW DO YOU LOSE TRACK OF A SLEEPING PERSON?”

“you lose track of me all the time, bro,” he teased, but Sans was having none of it.

“I WILL SEARCH THE HOUSE, AND IF I HAVE NOT FOUND HER BY THE END OF IT, YOU WILL HAVE TO TELL ME!” He stomped upstairs to begin in the bedrooms.  
Once the door slammed to Sans’ room, Papyrus lifted his hoodie a bit to check on the human. Just as he’d thought, the magic solution was working. It glowed faintly around her neck, and since it was breathable, it could fix any damage inside and out. That was good, and she hadn’t woken yet, which was better. He really didn’t want to explain to both her and Sans why this was the only solution. Heh, pun.

Well, till she was healed or Sans asked him to explain, Papyrus wasn’t gonna complain. No dog complains with a full stomach and a purpose to his life.


	4. Underfell: You got a lotta explain' ta do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red makes a rather hasty decision, and has to talk fast

Sans was laying on the sofa, fast asleep and tail twitching a bit, Frisk curled on top of him. Honestly, he was having a pretty nice time until Papyrus slammed the door open, “SANS WAKE UP! I HAVE FOUND ANOTHER HUMAN!”

Yelping, Sans jolted upright, waking Frisk as they slid into his lap, landing their fluffy cotton tail on the remote and making the TV switch on. “eh? Boss? What human?”

Papyrus held out his hands, and Sans saw the tiny bird-human lying in his grip, his own tail fuzzed in worry, “THEY ARE OUT OF ENERGY AND NEAR FROZEN, SANS. A JUSTICE SOUL….”

Sans stared. The female human was so small compared to Frisk, even if Frisk was a rabbit. This one….she had to be some kind of small songbird. What was she doing in the underground?

“boss, ya know what she was doin’ down here?” He asked Papyrus cautiously as Frisk held onto his shirt.

“NO, SHE WAS PASSED OUT IN THE SNOW ON THE EDGE OF THE RIVER.”

Frisk’s voice, so rarely used, murmured, “Papyrus, is she going to be okay?”

“I….I AM SURE SHE WILL, TINY HUMAN. OR, WELL, YOU ARE ACTUALLY BIGGER THAN THIS ONE, BUT I THINK SHE’S AN ADULT?” Papyrus was not as confident as he usually was, and that made the sweat bead on Sans’s skull. This human must be really hurt.

He touched the lady’s arm and jerked his finger back, “geeze, boss, she’s freezin’! even ta me!”

A soft growl came from Papyrus, “I KNOW THAT SANS NOW HELP ME FIGURE OUT HOW TO HELP HER!”

Frisk was beginning to worry, Papyrus was tense, and Sans didn’t know what to do. He looked at the bird….then at his brother….then at frisk….then back. He’d have to bite the bullet eventually. Oh. Wait.

Before he could think about it more, instinct caught up. He was a cat, what do cats do to birds?

He’d scooped her out of Papyrus’s hands and into his mouth before either of the other two could react. Oh gosh her body was like a thick ice cube. He just swallowed quickly to get it over with as Papyrus started the anticipated tirade.

“OH MY GOSH SANS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! SHE’S HURT AND COLD AND YOU JUST EAT HER?! OH MY GOSH! I’M DONE! THAT’S IT!” Papyrus just went upstairs and shut the door with a slam that made snow fall off the roof outside. He then opened it again and screeched, “I HOPE SHE GIVES YOU THE STOMACHACHE OF A LIFETIME YOU GLUTTON!” and slammed the door again.

Frisk was about to burst into tears by now, and Sans started the damage control, “hey, hey, no, don’t cry, sport. Jus’ lemme lay back down and I’ll show ya why I did that, okay?”

The kid nodded, so Sans slid back into place on the sofa, half reclined, and slid his shirt up. Right under his ribs was a jewel-red pouch made of magic, and inside was the bird-woman. “There, see? She’s fine. Just had to get her warm and that was the quickest solution. ‘s just made of my magic, won’t hurt her at all. Prob’ly heal her, now that I think about it.”

Frisk put their hands on the glowing surface and Sans warned, “careful now. It might not be permanent, but I can still feel that.” He wasn’t gonna tell Frisk that he kinda liked the feeling of something so heavy sitting inside, of course, or that this little pouch WAS permanent, even if by his choice only.

The child began to rub softly and murmur, “I guess that makes sense. Isn’t it uncomfortable with how cold she is? I can feel it.”

“eh, skeletons don’t feel temperature as much as humans do, but it is kinda unpleasant. But that’s why we’re doin’ this, so she gets warmer faster.” He sighed softly, “and I gotta tell ya, kid, that thing you’re doin’ feels nice. Takes the edge off, y’know?” Sans beamed as he saw Frisk get that determined look, starting to concentrate on rubbing at the contact points, where the cold was strongest.

Sans had almost fallen asleep under Frisk’s care when the bird woke up. And she struggled.

“Oh sh-“ he looked at Frisk for a fraction of time before amending what he was about to yell. “Shoooooooot.” It hurt, really bad, but he wasn’t gonna just break one of his few promises. Sans had given his word to try and curb his swearing around Frisk, to both the old Ruins lady and his brother. Double bad karma if he did that. Nope.

Frisk had taken their hands off when the movement started, and said in concern, “Miss Bird please stop! You’re hurting my…” They trailed off, looking at Sans for a minute before glaring at the bird, “My Sans!”

This cuteness would’ve been priceless if he wasn’t writhing in pain, “Listen, please! Oh geeze, I’m tryin’ ta keep ya warm, feathers!”

The bird woman stopped slowly, shaking like a leaf as everything compressed around her in response to the stress put on Sans by her fighting. Frisk, angelic child that they were, went back to rubbing, “Hi. I’m human, too. My name is Frisk. You are in Sans. He’s a monster, but he’s okay.”

The human calmed enough to chirp back in a frightened squeak, “a-and I’m….food?”

“wha? No.” Sans wasn’t taking that. He was rude and short tempered, not evil. “What kinda sicko would eat somebody alive just ta….eugh, I don’t even wanna think about that. Nah, just makin’ sure you don’t die. Ya nearly turned into a bird-sicle, babe.”

Frisk nodded, and this seemed to be enough. He couldn’t help purring when she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position; the small movements felt so good. Frisk looked up and waggled their eyebrows, grinning.

“Ah, shut up, kid,” Sans replied in embarrassment. “Anyhow, what’s your name, birdy? Also, why tha heck are ya so tiny, other than bein’ so low on HP ya could pass for a Froggit.”

“was getting chased by some wolves and flew into a hole. It dumped me out here and I couldn’t get back up. ‘m tiny because I’m a chickadee, and my name’s Amy.” She said all this softly, still afraid.

“Amy? Nice name. My bro, Papyrus, found ya in the snow. No worries, we won’t hurt’cha. You’re lucky, though. The underground isn’t a nice place and there are plenty’a nasty folks just itching to hurt somebody.” He slid a finger softly against where she had leaned back, and smirked when that made her relax into the touch. “I gotcha now. You just rest till ya can warm up, then I’ll get’cha out. My bro thinks I had ya for dinner, though, so he’s gonna flip meeting ya.” Sans laughed softly, and Frisk giggled, too. It was funny now that they knew Amy was safe.

“Your brother…is he tall and loud?” Amy nuzzled gently into the walls.

Nodding, Sans grinned, “Yep, that’s him. Why? Were ya conscious when he found ya?”

“Sort of.” Her feathers were a mess, but both Frisk and Sans were glad she seemed alright otherwise, “I got so desperate to get out I sort of banged my head on some rocks on the ceiling when I rammed whatever is blocking the exit. Fell down into the snow and faded in and out. I remember some loud voice and a big shadow, but that’s it.”

Sans met Frisk’s eyes and nodded slightly, “don’t worry ‘bout it, Amy. My magic’ll make sure you’re healed up nice before we get’cha out. Just relax a bit.”

She nodded and settled into her surroundings, still leaning into the spot where Sans was idly pressing into her. Frisk, reassured and feeling a new well of appreciation and affection for their….well, their Sans, crawled up closer to him and cuddled into his chest.

Blushing a bit, the tough-looking skeleton wrapped his free arm around Frisk, “guess we’re gonna make a cuddle pile outta this, huh, kiddo. Heck, why can’t I say no ta you?”

“Cause you love me?” Frisk asked hopefully.

Sans looked at them for a long moment, something dark flashing in his sockets for a minute before he sighed and bonked his teeth softly against Frisk’s forehead. “Yeah, sport. Cause I love you a lot.”

Frisk was far more happy than they’d ever remembered being, and they squeezed Sans’s chest as best their little arms could, “I love you, too, Sans.”

Amy had fallen back asleep, too exhausted from her ordeal to stay awake long. Frisk was contented to stay close to their impromptu guardian, and Sans just wanted to think quietly for a while.

Papyrus came downstairs a few hours later and was surprised to find the scene, all three asleep and Amy quiet obviously not harmed in the least. He’d have a long talk with Sans about this once he finished cooking dinner for his…family. Yes, he nodded, his family. He chuckled happily and went into the kitchen. Just another day in the Underground.


	5. Earstomb: Altitude sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chewtoy? or a new friend?

Sans jolted when his brother nudged him with a wing. He’d been in the middle of a dark, dreamless sleep, and so didn’t take to kindly to being woken. Still, he paid attention. Paps deserved that.

His gangly brother dropped something soft and feathered into his lap, having been holding it in his mouth. Dead human, looked like. Surprisingly small Justice human, barely a mouthful for either of them.

“this a gift?” Sans grumbled out softly, still not fully awake. Frisk wouldn’t be home for another two hours and he hadn’t expected to be up before that. With Toriel and the king dealing with some legal trouble at the capitol, Frisk was staying with the brothers for a while. Surface life was much more complicated.

Papyrus just smiled. “Alive!”

“what?”

“they’re….a-alive!” Papyrus grinned wider. “Dropped out of the sky. I caught them!”

Oh, sick then maybe. But it meant they couldn’t eat it, at least not until it was confirmed to be infected with whatever disease humans feared. The infected were free game.

Sans chuckled darkly, “nice bro. guess they’ve fallen into our traps, huh?”

Papyrus pouted, but clambered up to perch on the sofa, ruffling his wings and beginning to groom himself.

“lemme see if it’s gonna live, pap. if not, we’ll have to decide who eats it.” Sans’ ears twitched a bit, but he didn’t really care. if it was sick, he’d just kill it. not like anyone’d know.

“you do. I don’t like feathers,” Papyrus chirped, still cleaning himself. It was true, he always let Sans have the feathered ones. probably some notion of being a ‘cannibal’ or something, but Sans would indulge him anyway. He was always hungry.

The human stirred and began to mutter, “too high….no air…ugh…”

Oh. They must be pretty young if they flew high enough to pass out. “welcome back to living.”

they froze and squeaked once they saw and heard Sans speak. Their face went white, and they were clearly near passing out again. Setting them on the table, Sans teased, “don’t get too worked up; the law says i can’t hurtcha at all. Though, anything’s legal if there aren’t any cops around.”

The bird shuddered there, knowing better than to talk back at her size.

Sans decided to have a little fun, while they waited for Frisk to come back from school to act as an escort. It was something he’d done to Frisk, too, once upon a time, to hide them from Paps.

He gestured for the bird to come closer, and reluctantly, she did. cautious steps clacked on the table.

Papyrus, curious about the voices, was peering into the kitchen now.

Sans picked the bird up, one hand big enough to easily wrap around her whole body. She flinched, but didn’t fight. Smart human; fighting a monster was certain death.

He smirked despite his massive underbite, jaws opening as he shoved her inside.

Both Papyrus and the human squawked in surprise, though Paps giggled afterward. He was used to his brother eating weird things, and knew it was fun for him, so didn’t bother watching further.

One slimey gulp was enough to get the bird down, and they began sobbing once they landed. On his side, Sans was pleased. The weight and warmth of something inside him was heavenly, especially when dinner was so far off. Frisk would probably scold him for being rough and scaring the other human, but he could deal with that. Frisk’s scoldings were adorable, after all. 

He’d let them out once Frisk realized, though. He respected the law, and he wasn’t about to give the royals more legal mess to go through. Frisk’d calm them down, explain things to them. Till then, though, he’d get to enjoy their fear and squirming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy (Sans) and Needles (Papyrus) are not mine. none of the skellies are XD   
> Only Amy and the nameless birds belong to me.


End file.
